Sherbet
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: The FBC has ordered all of their agents to take a vacation to rest up and come back sharp. Unbeknownst to Raymond, Parker plans to take full advantage of their time together. ParkerxRaymond.


Warm sand greeted his bare feet, toes curled around the microscopic grains.

"Finally allowing yourself to enjoy the beach, huh love?" Parker grinned at Raymond as

he carried the beach towels. The redhead scoffed and brushed some stray hairs away from

his face. "I just don't see the point in coming here." Raymond tucked his hands into the

pockets of his khaki pants, his light blue shirt fluttering in the breeze.

"Our boss was kind enough to offer all the agents a paid vacation, we should enjoy it to

the fullest, don't you think?" Parker smiled warmly as he laid the beach towels down

before plopping himself on the ground. True to the Italian man's words, all the agents at

the FBC were told to take some time away from the office to rejuvenate their stamina and

keep their spirits high. Parker was more than happy to take a nice vacation, even happier

to spend it with his lover. Raymond, on the other hand, was skeptical and somewhat of a

'party pooper' as Parker lovingly called him.

"I guess I'm just not used to taking time off. It will take some getting used to.."

Raymond sighed as he sat down on the blue and white striped beach towel, burying his

feet in the sand. Parker had to keep himself from laughing as he watched Raymond. After

all, the redhead had all but pitched a fit when sand had gotten into his good dress shoes

the day before when they first arrived. Raymond soon learned to just walk around

without shoes, becoming less grumpy when he became more accustomed to the sand that

gathered between his toes. "I think you might need this vacation more than me!" Parker

chuckled when Raymond practically purred at the warmth that the sand brought.

"I think we're both overdue." Raymond grinned as he shielded his eyes from the suns

rays, gazing at the blue ocean just a few yards away. Parker folded his arms behind his

head and yawned, his purple shirt riding up to reveal his toned abs.

Raymond smirked as he reached down to runs his fingers across the lightly bronzed skin.

Parker shivered and stifled a laugh when Raymond's short nails tickled his stomach.

The Italian then reached up to cup Raymond's cheek, cradling his chiseled face.

"You know, I do have other things in mind than just building sandcastles." He grinned

devilishly, earning a laugh from the other man.

"I could go for that…" Raymond leaned in for a kiss when a shrill voice rang out.

"Parker! Raymond, small world!" Jessica called out as she strolled over to the pair,

wearing a purple bikini with a timid Rachael in tow. Parker sat up to politely address the

two women, his shoulders popping in protest. "Hello Jessica, Rachael." He smiled.

"H-hello.." Rachael smiled shyly as she brushed her thick bangs aside, eyeing Raymond.

Raymond couldn't have appeared more bored if he tried, not caring if the ladies were in

front of him or not. _'Why did all the women have to come to this beach too?'_ he thought

bitterly. All he wanted was some private time alone with his lover, and the two

temptresses were interrupting them. Unintentionally, of course, but still irking all the

same. "You two enjoying yourselves?" Raymond asked as he pulled one knee up to his

chest casually, draping his arm on it. "Yeah, we're just going to meet up with the others

for some beach ball, want to come?" Jessica winked playfully.

Parker took notice of the signature crinkle of Raymond's eye, knowing all too well that a

snarky response would follow soon after. "That's alright, we're just going to take in the

sunshine today." Parker quickly piped up before Raymond could open his mouth.

Jessica rolled her eyes, but smiled knowingly at the pair. For a split moment, Rachael

appeared to be disappointed at the refusal, but was soon replaced with a polite smile.

"Suit yourselves, but you're gonna miss out on all the girls." Jessica teased before

grabbing onto Rachael's arm and pulled her along further down the beach.

"I don't get it, why didn't Raymond want to come with us? Should I have worn my pink

swimsuit instead of yellow?" Rachael whispered to her friend as they walked away.

Parker gave a sidelong glance at Raymond and chuckled. "What?" Raymond cocked an

eyebrow. "You were about to say something nasty, Ray. I know you, but you need to

learn some manners." Parker laughed when Raymond huffed defiantly. "Well, they

interrupted us, they deserve a vocal backhand." Raymond glanced away from Parker.

"What am I going to do with you…?" Parker shook his head.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Raymond sheepishly ran his fingers through his soft hair as he waited for Parker to

return. The pair had to move into the shaded area once Raymond started to feel sick, the

first signs of heat exhaustion. That was the one downside of being a redhead, being

unable to stand hotter temperatures for long periods of time. Well, alright, the other

downside was a much lower pain tolerance-but he made do because of his line of work.

"Here, take this." Parker offered an ice cream cone to the younger man before sitting

down on the beach towel beside him. "Thanks." Raymond smiled and took the cone

gratefully, beginning to lick the icy confection. "Are you feeling any better?" Parker

stared at Raymond worriedly as he sucked on the creamsicle in his hand.

"Yeah, much better. I'm sorry I worried you." Raymond gave a lopsided smile in

embarrassment. "It's fine, I'm just glad that you're okay." Parker smiled as he ruffled

Raymond's hair, causing the other to shrink away as his hair was getting messed up.

Parker sucked on the popsicle, throwing the stick away after he was finished.

Raymond licked and sucked the vanilla ice cream out of the cone enticingly, making

Parker bite his lip as he watched the redhead lap up the contents. Raymond looked so

much like he usually did after pleasing Parker, with all the white substance that had

covered his lips and tongue. _'It's been too long…'_ the Italian mused, continuing to watch

Raymond's tongue violate the waffle cone obliviously.

"Heh, you've got some on your face." Parker pointed out to the redhead, causing

Raymond to pause from eating the cone. Instinctively, Raymond began to lick his lips to

try and clean up the mess on his face. Parker growled with lust at the arousing sight

before cupping Raymond's chin, leaning in closer to his face.

"You missed a spot…"

Parker crashed his lips against Raymond's in a searing kiss, slipping his tongue into the

other man's mouth. Raymond dropped the cone in surprise before placing his hand on the

back of Parker's head, moaning as he became aroused. Parker slipped his hand up

Raymond's blue shirt, circling his fingers around a nipple before latching on and

pinching. Raymond gasped at the contact and began to moan louder, caressing his tongue

against his lover's. Raymond faintly tasted of vanilla and something else that was all his

own, causing Parker to purr as he bit down on Raymond's lip.

Parker then moved to nibble on Raymond's neck, sucking and kissing the sensitive flesh.

The Italian then cupped the front of the redhead's pants, causing him to shiver and moan.

"Parker…" Raymond whimpered with need, fingers clenching on the man's shirt.

Parker chuckled as Raymond began to buck into his hand, his back arching.

He took delight whenever he took control and Raymond became putty in his hands…

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel." Parker pulled away from the redhead and stood

up. Raymond blinked in confusion from the loss of contact before pouting. _'Tease…'_

When Parker bent down to pick up the beach towels, Raymond snagged his hand and

pulled him in the direction of the slope that led to the parking lot. "Woah, shouldn't we

clean up first?" Parker chuckled at the man's haste. "Not our problem." Raymond

growled as he tried his best to pull the heftier man, the bulge in his pants becoming

unbearable. "If you say so." Parker smiled as he allowed himself to be half dragged up

the hillside, his feet kicking up sand.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Raymond pushed Parker onto the bed before climbing on top of him, unbuttoning his

purple shirt before wrapping his lips around a nipple and began to suck. Parker purred as

he placed his hand on the back of Raymond's head, caressing it comfortingly.

Raymond then removed his blue shirt and belt, giving Parker the opportunity to sit up and

suckle on Raymond's neck, moving up to nibble on his earlobe. The Italian man quickly

tossed his shirt and black slacks onto the floor before retrieving the bottle of lube from

the top of the dresser that was placed haphazardly the night before.

Parker lathered a fine layer of gel on his cock before Raymond instantly crawled into his

lap and began to sink down, wincing slightly as his lover's member slid up inside of him.

Parker wrapped his left arm around Raymond to hold onto him as his right hand busied

itself with pleasing Raymond, causing the man to moan and shiver.

Raymond wrapped his arms lovingly around Parker's neck, kissing him full on the lips.

Parker let go of Raymond's cock so he could have both of his arms wrapped around the

other man, keeping him close. Raymond lifted his hips and then slammed down once

before slowly building up momentum. Parker grunted as he began to buck his hips and

thrust into his lover, both men moaning louder and louder. "Ahh..hah…ah!

Parker…hahhh!" Raymond moaned as his back arched despite the hold Parker had on

him. "Unh, hah…mm…Ray.." Parker panted and groaned, noises that only Raymond was

allowed to hear. Raymond alternated from moans to whimpers, his fingers digging into

Parker's back. If there was pain that came with the redhead's nails, he didn't care.

Raymond could feel himself squeeze on Parker's cock when it suddenly felt bigger inside

of him. Parker growled when Raymond tightened around him, biting into his neck

roughly, leaving behind a love bite. _'You're all mine…don't you forget that.'_ Parker

licked Raymond's nipple as the redhead neared orgasm, knowing that his skin became

hypersensitive when he was given pleasure. The Italian smiled when more of Raymond's

cries filled his ears, pleased to have caused such a beautiful sound to resonate in the

room. Raymond clenched his teeth to bite back some of the moans as he continued to

claw at Parker's back, part of him feeling guilty for forgetting to trim his nails in the past

week. But at the same time, he didn't care, because the whole world would then learn

from the marks that Parker Luciani belonged to him. The man was all _his_ and no one was

going to take him away.

"P….Parker..! ah-ah..hahh..ahh!" Raymond's body stiffened as his back arched sharply

away from his lover, bucking his hips into his lover before becoming limp. Parker

grunted and gripped onto Raymond's hips tightly enough to leave bruises on the sensitive

flesh as he pounded into the lithe form. "G-guh…Ray..!" Parker's voice strained as he

reached his peak and stiffened, a low groan escaping his lips.

Parker sighed as he held Raymond in a hug, caressing his back before lying down on the

bed. Raymond mumbled incoherently as he snuggled closer to Parker, sleep quickly

taking over. "Sleep well, love." Parker murmured in the redhead's ear as he fell asleep.

"Love…you.." Raymond mumbled groggily, making Parker smile.

The Italian pulled the blankets over them and clicked off the lamp beside the bed before

pulling the man into his arms once more and fell asleep.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Raymond awoke first, being awarded with the rare sight to watch his lover sleep.

Parker always looked adorable when he slept, so happy and relaxed.

Sand from the beach still clung to his toes, irritating him slightly. He knew that the bed

sheets would have to be replaced with fresh ones later on, but he was too tired to be too

bothered by it. Parker shifted and yawned before waking up to smile at his lover.

"Ah, good morning." The Italian mumbled as he snuggled with the redhead.

"Morning to you too." Raymond smiled as he gave a quick peck to Parker's chin.

"Hm, maybe I should eat ice cream more often if it gets me laid faster." Raymond

grinned with mirth, earning a chuckle from the other man.

"Sweetheart, if you did that to me, I'd never leave you alone."

"I wouldn't mind.." Raymond nuzzled into Parker's neck, tickled by the stubble there.

Parker kissed Raymond as he grabbed his ass cheek firmly, earning a whimper.

"You sure you want to do that so soon..?" Raymond quirked an eyebrow flirtatiously.

"You look adorable after sex, I can't help myself." Parker placed a kiss on Raymond's

forehead, squeezing him a little tighter. Raymond sucked in a breath as he sat up in bed,

placing one knee on either side of Parker's hips before leaning down to kiss him.

"Well, we are on vacation, after all.." Raymond grinned as Parker caressed his sides in

anticipation. "We are, and we can do whatever we please." Parker winked.

"In that case…" Raymond touched his head against Parker's, only to get up out of bed

and walk away. "We'll go sight-seeing today." Raymond grinned at the pout on Parker's

face, clearly disappointed that they weren't going to make love.

The Italian heard the shower turn on, water pattering against the tiled floor.

Raymond's head poked out from the bathroom. "You coming or am I going to have to

please myself?" Parker leapt out of bed and scurried into the bathroom after his lover.

"Don't do that to me!" Parker whined as he joined his lover under the showerhead.

"Payback for your little stunt yesterday." Raymond pecked Parker on the cheek.

(end)

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Finally, a NEW ParkerxRaymond story!

It feels like a long time since I last posted a PxR story, so I'm happy to have gotten this

up, especially after the angsty story I posted yesterday.

A good friend of mine and I were talking and I somehow got this idea, and then we

started chatting about it and I finally got around to writing it.

It's just in time for summer too, thankfully!

Well, it's still spring right now, but the sunshine and the heat that's shown up around here

makes it feel like summer to me. either way, it's good weather for cheery fics.

I still have "Outspoken Ties" (KxQ) to write later on, but I'm pretty tired from writing

two fics in two straight days, so I think I'll rest up for awhile and wait.

Lin


End file.
